


May we meet again

by hawktasha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Love, Pain, Shitty fic, Tears, i didn't mean it, short one, sorry if you cry, well yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«We miss your insults, Clarke, we miss you.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	May we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisyxmeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyxmeadows/gifts).



The rain fell rhythmically over the ground.

The wind fiercely attacked de trees.

The lake was constantly forming waves moved by the wind, and some of them got to crash with the stack rocks on the lake shore.

 

He was standing there.

His face was covered by a sad expression, his jaws pressing each other, strongly.

His eyes were red, his hands shake.

He threatened to break from one second to another.

  
I remember this place...—he said— Don't you?—added with a broken voice— I remember every single second we spend in here.—smiled he nostalgically. — It was Jasper's birthday, he introduced us, remember? I hated you at the start, you were such a stubborn...—mocked he— Now I can't imagine a me without you, how stupid. But, I just can't.—said he turning his face to a sad pout again— I liked to thought we were meant to be, it sounded so poetic.—he laughed— I know, I know. Poetry isn't my thing, but it sounded cool though. When we met...—he continued— I couldn't stand spending time with you, I found you insupportable. Now I can't stop missing you. Yeah.—added he louder— I miss you. I miss you more than anything. Where are you?—asked he shouting— You said you would never leave my side! But you are not here... Are you seeing me? Are you seeing us?—corrected he— If you are... I'm sure you must be thinking we are all a bunch of fools. —laughed he— We miss your insults, Clarke, we miss you.— continued he with trembling voice while he pronounce her name— I miss the way you looked at me when I did something you didn't like, the way you made fun about me. I miss your voice, Clarke, and all the times you told me everything was going to be alright when all I saw was darkness. You were my light. —mumbled he— Why did it have to be you? Why not me? I miss the sound of your laugh, your smile. I miss waking up on the middle of the night an see your face, your eyes looking at me, your fingers around my face, counting my freckles. I miss wake you up by trickling your ribs. I miss... I miss the way you said you hated it but you couldn't stop laughing. Oh Clarke, I miss how you danced when you thought anyone was looking, how concentrated you were on your paints. I miss our racing under the rain, your wet body. I miss the whole you, Clarke. I miss you so much it hurts. I know, I should be stronger, you would want me to be but, you were my strength.—screamed he with tears rolling over his tanned skin— And now you're gone! Everyone tell me I have to move on, keep going. But I just feel as if a part of me is missing, I can't hold the world's weight over my shoulders anymore. Even though I tried, and I'll keep trying. I'll keep fighting till the end just for you. just to see you again wherever you are, Clarke. —and with shaking hands he bobbed down and took a little bar placed in front of his feet, opening the tap of it. Then, he turned over the vase and a bunch of grey ashes slightly fell, floating in the wind, till they arrived to the rough water; while he said— May we meet again.


End file.
